finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade events
Events are special occurrences in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade, and often change the dynamic of the game for the period during which they occur, whether by adding new enemies to the brigade's roster, or by allowing players access to rare or exclusive promotional weapons, abilities, or summon stones. List of Past Events ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Incursion from Valhalla This event began running on December 18th, 2012 at 7:00 PM, PST, and ended on December 25th, 2012 at 9:59 PM PST. This event's most prominent feature is the addition of Atlas as a potential boss to be fought by brigades. Players may encounter Atlas by exploring the most recent location that the player has discovered. Atlas may only appear at low levels as compared to normal espers, but even at these levels, it is a formidable foe, boasting over 1,000,000 HP at level 4. When a player battles Atlas, in addition to the normal reward of a wood chest for engaging a boss, the player will also earn roughly 1/100th of their damage worth of Crystal Points (CP). Additionally, if Atlas is defeated, the contributing player will earn roughly 1/10th of their total damage to Atlas as CP, in addition to a a weapon scroll and 20 Experiopedias, usable in the other event running parallel to Incursion from Valhalla. The brigade that defeated Atlas will also earn a copper chest. CP earned can be exchanged for a variety of special items during the event, but once the event ends, all CP earned is lost. Players may exchange their CP for either a Super Rare Weapon Scroll III (costing 250 CP for the first purchase and 1500 CP for subsequent purchases), an event exclusive silver chest (costing 50 CP for the initial purchase and 100 CP thereafter), an event exclusive gold chest (costing 200 CP initially and 1000 CP after that), or an event exclusive platinum chest (costing 500 CP for the first purchase and 2500 for subsequent purchases). These chests may give out scrolls, or weapons exclusive to Final Fantasy XIII-2. The four weapons that the player may obtain from this event are the Starseeker, the Flame Fossil, Romulus & Remus, and Sagittarius. The former two weapons are ranked with a rarity of R and R+, and the latter two weapons are ranked at SR. The type and quality of weapons obtained depends on the chest the player chooses. The silver chest will grant players R and R+ weapons and scrolls, but will not allow the player to obtain the SR weapons. The gold chest will grant players one of the four weapons available in the event, but will not give the player any scrolls. The Platinum chest will grant the player a weapon of a quality of R+ and above, keeping the player from obtaining R quality weapons or scrolls. Atlas is weak against weapons from Final Fantasy XIII-2, and such weapons used against him will receive an effective 3x bonus to their Attack and Defense. This bonus is stated to carry over to the next Final Fantasy XIII-2 event, held after Incursion from Valhalla ends, and the game suggests players enhance their Final Fantasy XIII-2 weapons. Furthermore, Pink Fragments, items obtained as login bonuses during this event, are stated to provide some sort of benefit to players during the next event, and were revealed to be tools for the evolution of weapons in the Chaos Bahamut Attacks event. Winter Holiday Campaign This event began running on December 18th, 2012 at 7:00 PM, PST, and ended on December 25th, 2012 at 9:59 PM PST. This event's main feature is the addition of certain characters from previous Final Fantasy games joining the player as an ally during questing and brigade combat. These allies are Lightning, Shantotto, Squall, Terra, and Cloud. The player begins with access only to Lightning at level 1, and players must level her up to level 20 in order to unlock the next character, who the player must in turn upgrade to level 20 in order to gain access to the next character. Players level up their allies by using Experiopedias, won from Atlas or from daily brigade evaluations, and one Experiopedia translates into 150 EXP for the ally. Leveling allies further than 20 is also beneficial to the player, however, since the player will obtain one copy of an ally's summon stone for every 10 levels the ally gains, with the exception of level 90, which does not provide a summon stone, instead granting a summon stone at level 99. The combat abilities of the ally are also enhanced with additional levels. Chaos Bahamut Attacks This event began running on December 26th, 2012 at 7:00 PM, PST, reached its midpoint on January 6th, 2013 at 9:59 PM, PST, and ended on January 14th, 2013, at 9:59 PM PST. Like the earlier Incursion from Valhalla event, Chaos Bahamut Attacks is a crossover between Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade and Final Fantasy XIII-2. It features the addition of Chaos Bahamut as an enemy that may be fought. In addition, this event also features a special region that grants players special event weapons and summons upon completion of the areas, as well as a special type of chocobo. Chaos Bahamut may be found by exploring special event areas, and, like Atlas, bears much more HP than an Esper of a comparable level. The player receives a small portion of their damage in CP, and will receive a larger portion if the Chaos Bahamut is defeated. Chaos Bahamut also grants the player special fragments used in evolving event weapons and abilities, with the quantity and quality of the fragments dependent on the amount of damage the player deals. There are three types of fragments: pink, blue, and purple. Blue fragments transform abilities, and pink and purple fragments transform weapons. It costs 10 fragments to evolve a R weapon or ability into a R+ weapon/ability, 200 fragments to transform a R+ ability or weapon to SR (thereby changing it to a different weapon or ability), and 100 fragments to transform a SR ability or weapon to SR+. Four new areas exist in the Otherworld special region: the Archylte Steppe, the Bresha Ruins, Academia (Day), and Academia (Night). These areas require LP and provide EXP based on the overall level of the player. Additionally, red chocobos providing event-exclusive abilities may appear in these areas. Before the midpoint, only Archylte Steppe and Bresha ruins were available, and only the event-exclusive abilities Pain, Pain II, Area Sweep, Ultima Arrow, Ruin, and Ruinga could be found. After war the midpoint, Academia (Day) and Academia (Night) became available, as well as the abilities Wound, Woundga, Launch, Army of One, Armor Breaker, and Meteor Javelin. CP earned in battle may be exchanged for a variety of chests or special scrolls, as with the previous event, with the initial and subsequent purchase prices remaining the same. A key difference is the addition of ability scrolls III that may be purchased at the same price as the weapon scrolls III. Unlike the Incursion from Valhalla event, players' total CP collected is listed on a scoreboard in comparison to other players. Players who score well will receive event exclusive weapons, summon stones, and backgrounds, as well as fragments and scrolls for evolving and upgrading, respectively. After the event, fragments may be sold at a rate of 1,000 gil per fragment. Typhon Appears! This event began on January 16, 2013 at 7:00 pm PT, and ended on January 27, 2013 at 9:59 pm PT. This event marks the appearance of Typhon from Final Fantasy VI as a powerful Esper to be defeated by the players. Finding gate crystals to access space-time rifts in normal Quests will give players a chance to encounter and defeat him, as well as a chance for the normal esper battles. Defeating Typhon will net players Magicite Shards of different colors to be used in the transmutation of event-only weapons obtained from chests via CP. These weapons, in turn, give a bonus to damage when battling Typhon. There are two new key features that distinguish the Typhon event from previous events. One of these is a change to the number of evolution items required in order to transmute event weapons, with the number required starting high and decreasing gradually as the player limit boosts the item they want to evolve, thus sacrificing weapons of equal quality in order to allow one to increase in quality easier. Another difference is the addition of rewards based on the amount that players have defeated Typhon. These rewards grant players access to magicite, or parts of the Blackjack of Final Fantasy VI that players may customize their Airship with in the Config menu. Deathgaze's Onslaught This event consisted of two parts. Part One began on January 29, 2013 at 7:00 pm PT and ended on February 04, 2013 at 9:59 pm PT while Part Two began on February 04, 2013 at 10:00 om PT, ending on February 11, 2013 at 09:59 pm PT. Deathgaze from Final Fantasy VI was the boss that brigades were asked to defeat, who was encountered in the Otherworld along with other Espers. In order to fight him, player had to encounter a space-time rift while doing quests in the new areas. Each event part quest happened in different places of the Otherworld. Part one quests were located in the "Opera House" and the "Passage of the Eidolons" areas under the siege of Ultros, while Kefka was the boss in the "Narshe" and the "Floating Continent" quest areas in part two. Both Parts brought new abilities and weapons to the list, which only could have been obtained by buying chests after collecting CPs from the brigade battles against Deathgaze and the Espers as well as from Red Chocobo flocks. Weapons and Abilities obtained from chests in part one were different to the ones obtained in part two. From brigade battles you were able to collect CPs, Falcon parts for your balloon and Magicite Shards, which were used to evolve the weapons and abilities obtained in battle and quests. After completing the quest areas, you were rewarded an "Opera House" and a "Narshe" background in each part of the event. Calamity from the Skies This event began running on February 13th, 2013 at 7:00 PM, PT, and ended on February 25th, 2013 at 9:59 PM PT. It introduced Jenova∙LIFE as a brigade battle boss. The Legends mentioned by Moogle are Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith, who were available as summon stones obtained by completing an event-related quiz or by successfully feeding Green Chocobo flocks. A new rewarding system was introduced in which "the more you used them (i.e. summon stones), the more FFVII abilities you could earn". In simpler terms, event-related abilities are rewarded after using a specific summon stone X times (referred as "summon count"). Apart from the summon stones and the abilities obtained by means of Green Chocobos, new event-related weapons and transmutation items were introduced: Moonring Blade, Rising Sun, Yellow Megaphone and a Cheerphone which could only be evolved by using Yellow, Red or Blue Materia. Midgar Sector 8 - 7 was available as a new quest area. Clearing it granted you a Tiny Bronco, a new airship model not released previously. No decoration items are available for this airship. Operation Jenova Event announced on February 27th, 2013 through the official FFAB Facebook Fanpage. The event consists of two parts and an a bonus (or "extra") one. Part one began on February 27th and ended on March 4th. The quest took place in Midgar Sector 5. Part 2 lasted from March 4th until March 11th and took place on Shinra Building. The extra quest began on March 11th and will end on March 17th. In part one, players had to defeat the marauding Jenova-LIFE in order to get Mako Reactor Keys, which allowed them to shut down 3 different Mako Reactors and witness Jenova's transformation into its Death form. Each Mako Reactor grants players the possibility to obtain either STR, AGI or INT abilities. If a Mako Reactor is shut down, Jenova∙DEATH will appear and the reactor status will be offline. After defeating Jenova∙DEATH, the reactors will become available to shut them down again. Part two of this event was to be played by following the same game mechanics. New FFVII abilities and weapons were available to be scored. Red, Blue and Yellow Materia were to be used when transmuting event-specific abilities and weapons. The extra event introduced the possibility to score Black Materia, which was used to transmute some event-exclusive abilities and weapons. This type of Materia was only obtainable by defeating Jenova-SYNTHESIS. List of Ongoing Events Final Fantasy Special Event Part 2 - Shattered World The event is called "Shattered World" as announced on the Official FFAB Facebook Fanpage. Classic Final Fantasy characters will be present in this event. Players will join forces with the Legendary Warriors to take down mighty EX bosses on their way to face Chaos himself. The event is separated into two parts, with the first event having begun on March 18th and succinctly ending its run on March 25th. The second part of the event began on March 25th following the departure of the first part and will last until April 1st. An extra event was announced, which will last from April 1st to the 8th. Prior to the event's commencement, players were allowed to pre-register for it. Pre-registered signups for the event happened from 3/13 to 3/18 and guaranteed pre-registered players a reward of Crystal Blade (SR). Allies are reintroduced in this event and some need to be rescued prior to usage in a player's party. Clearing an area will unlock a Legendary Warrior in the Moogle Saloon. The Legendary Warriors participating in the first part of the event are Bartz, Cloud and Zidane. The second part of the event features Shantotto and Lightning. The Warrior of Light joins parties as an exclusive log-in bonus. Princess Sarah is unlocked upon defeating Chaos for the very first time. Gilgamesh was introduced as an ally in the second part of the event. New areas have been introduced, featuring locations from a legendary warrior's respective Final Fantasy game. For the first part of the event, players can traverse Eureka, the Big Bridge and the Planet's Core. For the second part of the vent, players have access to the Crystal World, Cape Riverne and the Sunleth Waterscape. The Limit Break feature makes it debut, allowing players to push the limits of their weapons and abilities beyond their boundaries, making them more powerful than before. To do so requires Dark Matter, which is obtainable from Xande, Diamond Weapon and Necrophobe. Cid's Workshop is also introduced, which allows players limited access to the creation of Crystal weapons (Crystal Blade, Crystal Gun, Crystal Bow, Crystal Staff) created from Lusterless weapons, (Lusterless Sword, Lusterless Gun, Lusterless Bow, Lusterless Staff) which are obtained from Crystal Chests. New abilities and weapons hailing from FFI, FFIII, FFV, FFVII, FFIX, FFXI and FFXIII are also made obtainable for players and can be transmuted with the newly introduced transmutation items, Red, Green and Blue Gems. New summon stones are obtained by fulfilling sub-events such as defeating Chaos a certain amount of times or by leveling allied heroes to a certain amount. EX Time, a concept introduced in this event refers to periods of time wherein the power of Chaos increases. During this time, an event boss's stats are enhanced, making it a more difficult boss to triumph while also allowing the boss to give more rewards following its defeat. EX bosses vary per day. Brigades also gain the ability to accumulate combos which allow players to receive an ATK boost. Combos are chained by attacking right after another brigade member and before the combo timer runs out. A normal attack will grant a +1 charge to the combo and an all-out attack will add a +3 charge to the combo. Another introduced feature is that of Overdrives, wherein the player's newfound allies may unleash powerful moves to assist the player in defeating bosses. The Overdrive gauge needs to be charged up prior to its use and when it is full, all members of that brigade will be able to trigger an Overdrive. *Onion Knight: Once trigged, raises the whole party's ATK for 5 minutes. *Bartz: Obtain 1 extra type of Gem after defeating the event boss where the Overdrive is triggered. *Cloud: Once triggered, gives a big boost to the triggering player's ATK for 5 minutes. *Zidane: Obtain a Crystal Chest Key or Gems after defeating the event boss where the Overdrive is triggered. *Shantotto: Once triggered, gives a giant boost to the triggering player's ATK. List of Upcoming Events Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade